unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Sangheili
would look like with out is helmet? ]] Elites, aka, the blacks of the Covenant, are huge creatures, and are one of the most kick ass troops in the Covenant. They kill the traitorous Brutes, and they kill evil Jackals and save the humble Grunts. They nearly killed the Prophets in the past, and would have made universal peace and happiness. Somehow, this created the Covenant. They are known to speak their native language of wortish. Biology SPLIT CHIN FAGOTS GIVE BLOWJOBS CAUSE THEY R GAY Description ELITES Diet and Nutrition thumb|200px|right|Fresh Grunts,prepared for the elite food diet. ARE AREFJEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ONLY FGTS LIKE ELITES AND GRUNTS Culture Elites are pretty laid back. They have been observed on Earth beaches, usually attempting to drink out of straws, all the while telling the Grunts to fetch them sandwiches. However, due to the lack of a chin, they get even more pissed off, and bite the Grunts. (Note: The insane number of teeth and lack of a chin has led to the most horrific oral cavity in the known, and quite possibly unknown, universe-and one hell of a dental plan) ]] Sometimes, an Elite will feel the urge to procreate, and is stricken with the hard truth once they find out that they can't find their boy/girl parts. Yet, even with this... oddity, they have managed to make billions of little baby Elites throughout the years (explained briefly in the next section). Elites are also known to dance around, carrying rainbow swords. Apparently, they are attracted to pretty colors. But then again, who isn't? Breeding behaviors GAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAYGAY Naming Elites put the suffix "ee" at the end of their names. At first, it was thought that this was some sort of special warrior name for the Elite. It's not. As it turns out, Elites hate the 4 lip thing they have going on, and thought that putting "ee" at the end of their name would give people the impression that they were "cute", rather than "OH GOD, HE HASN'T GOT A CHIN!!!" However, when they joined the human side, they removed the "ee" part of their names, possibly because they decided "Hey, let's at least sound scary. And that's how the humans won the war with the Covenant. Note that the Arbiter's name (from Halo Wars) is Shirley, or Shirl"ee", named after a famous Running Gun joke which nobody found funny until they read this sentence. Armor Permutations After watching the second episode of Arby N the Chief, the Elites realized that they would never receive special armor permutations such as Recon Armor or the elusive Katana.-fated attempt to cheer the Elites up, Bungie added the Commando shoulders to the Elites default armor list, hoping that n00bs would help to make the Elites feel less lonely .Sadly, the n00bs still wear their ODST or C.Q.B. Armor. Many scientists have theory that the only thing that Elite armor is good for would be in Team SWAT games (as it is near impossible to head-shot Elites from the back...wait...then why doesn't everyone just switch to Elites?!) Famous elites *Thel 'Vadamnee (AKA the 309'th arbiter) *Asshole arbiter from HALO WARS (He was just looking for a friend.) *The deuchbag elite that HW arbiter yelled at and struck *Rtas 'Vadumee (half jaw) *Ibeat 'Legendaree and his incompetent cousin, Faildat Easee *Zoh emgee *Sek see *Eeee Eeee (his parents were very unimaginative) *Sang hielee (above's cousin, the naming style runs in the family) *Ure 'Mamee *Ineed topee *FuckU' Icantsee *Yrulooking Atmee *Iamnot worthee *Imadea poopee Elite Ranks Bungie Freak Elite Satellite dishes Assasin Aristocrat Sith Lord Imperial Admiral Chris Taylor Protoss Dragoon Ultra Honor Guard Ossoona Coco-pops Tonto Stealth Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto Diskinda Annoysmee Ihate Uee(did not like anyone until death) Idoa Yosistee